LIFE
by CharmedSasuke101
Summary: Sasuke has a hard time at school and home and Naruto Uzumaki and his mates don't make it any easier. This will all change and Naruto and Sasuke will discover feeilngs neither thought they would ever have. NaruSasu, OroSasu and others. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is the rewritten version of chapter one. I have deleted chapter two and three but they should be rewritten and up by tomorrow.

The morning sun hit Sasuke's eyes as the unwelcoming sunlight invaded his room. He pulled the dark blue covers over his head to block the sun from his vision. Sasuke, who was no older than fifteen, was not a morning person; actually he wasn't an any kind of today person.

The alarm clock was ringing loudly in his ear from the bed side table. Sasuke tried to ignore the constant ringing as best he could, but it was just getting too much. Lifting his left hand he smashed the clock to pieces.

"Shit Itachi's going to kill me." Sasuke cursed as he watched the alarm clock fall to the ground with a thud. That was the fourth alarm clock in three weeks that he had broken.

The teen finally threw the covers off him and forced himself to sit up, wiping furiously at his tired eyes. Sasuke glanced at the calendar and groaned as he realized what day it was, the first day of school.

School was hell for him and he hated it, pushing himself out of bed. He took a glimpse of his bed and wanted nothing more than to just jump back into it, to just curl up into that welcoming warmth. He sighed leaving his only sanctuary behind as he headed for the bathroom to get ready.

Sasuke stumbled into his en-suite bathroom and over to the mirror that hung on the wall. His reflection was shown clearly in the misted up mirror.

To say the least Sasuke was defiantly not and ugly person in fact it was the opposite he was beautiful. He had luscious raven black hair with a tint of blue. The hair stuck up the back and the front came down at either side and framed his pale face, his bangs fell into dark eyes. The raven's skin was pale and it glistened in the sunlight, his dark eyes were like staring into a never ending black hole.

It made Sasuke sick at how he looked, like a girl. He knew most people would kill to have looks like his but to Sasuke it was a nightmare. But lucky for him no one except a few people knew he looked like this.

Sasuke peeked into the mirror and cringed before leaning to get the items he would need to get ready. First a bottle of foundation, he used this to cover his silky pale skin. It also made him come out in a rash so it looked like he had acne on his face. The next element was a colouring that made your teeth yellow. Sasuke's teeth were sparkling white and completely straight. The last item on the agenda was a pair of large thick black framed glassed, that had a thick lenses that hid Sasuke's pretty eyes.

Sasuke grinned at his appearance. You would never tell he was really a beautiful swan under an ugly duckling's disguise.

Sasuke's style wasn't any better either he wore baggy clothes that hid his body and colours that clashed horribly with his complexion. Sasuke love dhow he could fool people with his façade, well most people were closed minded so it wasn't hard.

After finally finishing getting ready he strolled out of his bedroom.

The walked to the kitchen was a bit of a long one, the house he lived in was huge. Sasuke never understood why they needed a big house like this there was only three people living there. There used to be four with his parents but they died a few years back. Sasuke didn't like to think about it. Now there was only three living in the house. Sasuke and his brother along with Itachi's work colleague Orochimaru.

Sasuke cringed as the name resounded in his head. He hated Orochimaru with a passion. He was a sick fuck who creeped him out no end. There were other factors why he hated the very ground he walked on but he wasn't going to go in detail.

Sasuke entered the large kitchen to find his brother and Orochimaru seated at the table. Itachi had a coffee in hand and Orochimaru was just staring at him, his eyes roaming his body.

Sasuke frowned in disgust knowing what the man was thinking about.

"Good morning little brother, sleep well?" Itachi asked as he took in his little brother's appearance. He hated it when Sasuke dressed that way but didn't think anything of it. He just thought it was the style. It wasn't absurd there were a lot of strange fashions now days.

Sasuke turned away from Orochimaru and smiled at his older brother.

"Yeah I did, thanks for asking." Sasuke replied as he ran a hand through his extremely messy hair. Sasuke had applied oil to it to make it look slick and greasy.

Itachi nodded and peered up at the clock hanging on the wall. The digits read 7:30 which meant Sasuke had to make a move.

"Sasuke you better make a move you don't want to be late." Itachi pointed out. Sasuke gave a slight nod of understanding.

"Ok Itachi I'm off. I'll see you later." Sasuke replied as he grabbed some money of the side and moved into the hallway to gather the rest of his things.

School didn't start until eight forty-five and Sasuke only lived around the corner, but he liked to get to school early to avoid the crowds.

Sasuke heard footsteps coming up behind him and instantly stiffened. He turned around and glared at the man as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth. Orochimaru just smirked at him.

"I we're still putting all that stuff on our face. Oh well the less people after you the more for me." Sasuke hated the sound of the man's voice. It sounded like snakes hissing and it was so unnerving.

"Yeah like you stand a change, you motherfucker." Sasuke smirked. Orochimaru's eyes hardened but his smirked remained planted on his sickly pale face.

"Well it doesn't matter either way I can still have you anytime I want." Orochimaru whispered into his ear as he leaned in close. Sasuke shivered at the contact.

"Yean because that's the only way you'll ever get some by force. It must be so hard being as ugly as you?" Sasuke mocked. He felt his head swing to the side as he was backhanded harshly. He paid no attention to the stinging sensation in his left cheek. The youngest Uchiha was grinning in triumph at having gotten such a reaction out of the man.

"Shut your mouth" Orochimaru sneered. Sasuke just grinned.

"Did I just hit a nerve?" Sasuke asked with mocking innocence. He knew he was making his predicament ten times worse and knew he would be punished severely for his display right now. But hey it was going to happen anyway. He decided to have a little fun while he was at it.

The truth was though he was absolutely terrified but he wasn't going to let Orochimaru see that. Sasuke's nerves were dancing around inside of him as his eyes stared defiantly into Orochimaru's golden ones.

"It looks like you still need to be taught a lesson even after last night." Orochimaru sighed. Sasuke shivered slightly as he thought back to last night. He still had bruises under his shirt and a sore ass to prove it.

Orochimaru made sure he never left bruises where anyone can see them especially Itachi. The older raven would not hesitate to kill him if he ever found out.

Itachi loved his brother more than anything in the world the only reason why Itachi didn't know what Orochimaru was getting to was that work was hectic. He owns the Uchiha Corporation. He had got the company the day his parents died. Itachi got the company and Sasuke got the house, the money was split between them.

The other reason why Itachi didn't know of the abuse going on under his nose was because Sasuke was too ashamed to admit anything to Itachi. He was afraid that Itachi would be disgusted with him and hate him, so he kept quiet.

"Well I love punishing you so I'm really looking forward to our time tonight." Orochimaru interrupted Sasuke from his thoughts as he licked the shell of his ear.

Sasuke glared at him his disgust and shoved him away.

"Get off you sick fuck." He then quickly grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder before strolling out the door and slamming it behind him.

So what do you think do you think the rewritten is better than the original or should I change it back...well please review.

Please don't flame me. I do accept constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter two is rewritten. I have changed quite a lot of it. In a way this is more of an introduction chapter since it introduces most of Naruto's friends and some other characters.

Hope you enjoy.

Naruto checked himself in the mirror, grinning at his reflection. His blonde hair was spiked up and messy and his blue eyes sparkled like the ocean itself. The outfit he wore consisted of an orange t-shirt that clung to his muscular body, a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly. The colours went well with his tanned complexion.

Naruto glanced at his reflection one last time, smirking, before leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen. He was starving and couldn't think of starting the day without a good breakfast.

Iruka, his adoptive father, was already in the kitchen making what smelled like waffles. Naruto sniffed the air to take the delightful smell in. it was a nice aroma for the mornings.

"Oh morning Naruto" Iruka smiled as Naruto took a seat at the tiny table.

"Good morning." Naruto politely replied as he started at the delicious, golden brown waffles intensely, his mouth was watering from hunger.

"Iruka are the waffles done yet I'm starving?" He whined as his stomach let out a low rumble. Iruka turned to face his son, a spatula in hand. He gave a roll of his dark eyes.

"Naruto you're always hungry." He teased. Naruto folded his arms and huffed in a childlike manner. Iruka just rolled his eyes again and turned back to the pan.

"Are you looking to your first day back at school?" Iruka asked changing the conversation. Naruto grinned and punched the air.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to get back and see my friends." He grinned. "What about you Iruka are you looking forward to your first day back?"

Iruka sighed and nodded.

"Yeah but I can't say I'm looking forward to seeing Kakashi and him drooling at me very five seconds." Naruto let out a laugh at this.

"Come on Iruka. He's not doing it to be mean. He likes you and plus it's kind of cute." He pointed out. He watched as Iruka face turned a bright red and couldn't help but smirk.

"It is not cute!" Iruka exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you know you like him too." Naruto chuckled as Iruka presented him with his waffles. They both ate their breakfast in comfortable silence.

After breakfast they both got into Iruka's beat down car and drove to school.

Naruto stared out the window as the car moved towards their destination. He was really excited about seeing his friend, although he had seen then over the summer. But somehow it wasn't the same as being in school. Naruto would have hated school if it wasn't for his mates. He hated doing work and always did his homework at the last minute. Iruka would always scold him for it.

It took half an hour to reach the school since they lived on the other side of town. They had finally arrived around eight fifteen. Naruto could already see his friends gathered around the entrance of the huge building.

The blonde teen jumped out of the car. Iruka rolled down his window.

"Naruto I'll see you in class…and please get there on time." Iruka said. Naruto nodded as he watched the car drive away to find a good parking spot.

Naruto ran up and waved to all his friends. Kiba was the first to stand up and greet him.

"Hey Uzumaki have a good summer?" The brunet asked as he punched his mate on the back. Kiba had spent the whole summer in Greece with his family, so he hadn't seen his best friend at all over the holidays.

"Yeah it was good. It would've been better to spend it with my best mate, anyway how was Greece?" Naruto asked with interest.

Kiba got a glint in his eye as he grinned at the blonde.

"Oh it was the best. There were so many things to do and the beach was amazing and a lot of hot chicks." Kiba added as he winked.

"Excuse me Kiba Inuzuka but we are not classed as chicks." A girl with dark brown hair that was put up in two buns glared. Kiba gulped at the murderous look the teenage girl gave him.

"Sorry Tenten I meant ladies." He replied with nervousness as he scratched the back of his head. Tenten's glare deepened.

Naruto stepped in to get the pressure of Kiba.

"Hey Tenten" He smiled as he went up and gave her a hug. Her anger dissolved as she embraced him back.

Kiba watched the scene in confusion and wondered why he was always the brunt of the girl's anger; actually he had grief from most of the female population.

Naruto release Tenten as Kiba stepped up to him.

"Man how do you do it?" He wondered as he whispered into his friend's ear. Naruto gave him a strange look as to say 'what the hell are you going on about?'

"How do you get the chi—"Tenten came up to Kiba's face and gave him a warning look. "I mean girls, how do you get girls to fall all over you?"

Naruto just shrugged.

"I guess it comes naturally I guess." The blonde fell to the ground as he was hit over the head fist a strong fist.

"Owwww what was that for Sakura?" He whined as he clutched his head in agony. Sakura stood over him her green eyes blazing with anger.

"Naruto Uzumaki you can't go five minutes without looking smug about yourself?" Her glare then turned into a warm smile. She helped Naruto up.

"It's good to see you."

"Yeah you too but do you have to hit me so hard every time you see me?" Sakura shrugged and played with a strand of pink hair.

"How troublesome" A tired voice muttered. Naruto followed the voice to the front steps. Shikamaru was lying on his back looking at the clouds. The boy was as smart as he was lazy, some days he didn't even make it to class, but somehow managed to get good grades.

Next to him sat his best mate Chouji, who was a big loveable giant. He was currently eating something or another. He always had some kind of food stuffed in his mouth. Ino was trying to get Chouji to put the food down. She gave up after a while but Naruto knew she would try again later.

"H-hello N-Naruto" A quiet voice squeaked from behind him.

"Hey Hinata" He grinned cheerfully. A slight blush crept up on the girls cheeks. She used to have a huge crush on Naruto before finding out he was gay. He was the third person in their group to be gay. Hinata was now going steady with Kiba.

"H-how a-are y-you d-doing?" The girl stuttered with a small smile on her flushed cheeks.

"I'm fine" He replied as he gave her hair a little ruffle.

"Are you going to be going to football try-outs?" Someone asked from behind. Naruto turned to find Neji Hyuuga staring at him coldly. The blonde just smirked at the pretty teen with the strange pale eyes.

"Hell yes, believe it!" he yelled cheerfully. "What about you guys?"

"I am and I think will be too" Neji replied. "It's the only time he can really get rid of some of that anger."

Everyone agreed with Neji there. Gaara had what you call anger management issues and let's just say they actually did feel sorry for the other teams. Gaara could be brutal on the pitch.

Naruto glanced around for the red but couldn't see him.

"Hey where is Gaara anyway?" Neji shrugged sitting down next to Lee.

"He had to go to the principal's office. I don't know why he'll probably tell me in class." Neji told him with indifference.

"Hey when are the trials anyway?" Kiba asked his arm secured around Hinata's shoulders.

"Next week my youthful friend!" Lee exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh did Gai tell you that Lee?" Naruto questioned his green clad friend. Lee nodded.

"You bet Gai is just full of wisdom and most importantly youthfulness." Lee shouted.

Gai was Lee foster father and also the school's gym teacher. He was also the coach for the school's football team. It was also where Lee got his energetic energy from. The boy could run ten miles and then do it all over again.

They all heard the bell ring for first period and headed to their lockers to get what they needed for class. Naruto said goodbye to most of the other's since Kiba was the only one in first period with him.

"Hey man I forgot to ask, are Temari and Shika still going strong?" Kiba asked as he walked next to Naruto. The blonde nodded to confirm it.

"Yep I still can't believe the lazy bum actually managed to get a senior girlfriend." He joked.

"Forget about that, I'm surprised Gaara actually gave it the go ahead." Both boys' laughed at this. Gaara was overprotective of his family, even though he was the youngest.

"Well he did try and kill Shikamaru when he found out remember?" Naruto pointed out.

"Oh yeah it took all of us to drag Gaara off, luckily Shika wasn't hurt."

The conversation carried on until they reached the classroom. This was it the beginning of the new school year and Naruto couldn't help but feel this year was going to be better than the last. He could taste it in the air as he and Kiba entered the classroom.

I always have trouble with Naruto point of view I'm better with Sasuke's but what did you think anyway.

I have two new stories up a one-shot that follows chapter 485-486 of the manga and a KakaSasu fatherly son fic so if you like the sound of those stories check them out. I will also have chapter three of LIFE back up and rewritten by tomorrow.

Thanks for reading and please review

No flaming allowed but constructive criticism is more than welcome. XD


	3. Chapter 3

That's it I've finished with the rewriting. This chapter is a bit different from the last one. I think it's better written but that's for you all to decide. Well enjoy. XD

Sasuke adjusted his glasses as he stepped into the deserted classroom. The classroom itself was dreary with its dull colours. The raven spotted his only friend sitting in the corner reading some book or another.

"Hey Jugo" He replied with a wave of his hand. Jugo gave him a nod to acknowledge his presence. Sasuke took a seat next to Jugo.

The dark haired Uchiha had known Jugo since elementary school. They have always stood by each other through thick and thin. The orange haired giant knew almost everything about his best friend and Sasuke knew most about him.

Jugo was very kind hearted and loved peace rather than war. But he did have some violent tendencies. Jugo hardly ever got violent. He had to be badly provoked when it happened. The teen hated violence due to his step dad beating up on his mom when he was younger. One day when Jugo was thirteen the man went to hit his mother again and he saw red. His step father ended up in hospital and Jugo's mom finally saw a chance to be free. They packed their bags and left that night.

Sasuke was there for them that night and welcomed them into his home. Itachi didn't mind, the house was big enough. He had told them they could stay as long as they liked. Jugo and his mom had stayed a couple of weeks before finding a place of their own. Jugo would still spend nights at his friend's house here and there.

Sasuke walked up to his desk and dumped his bag on it as he slid down into his seat. He was not looking forward to today, actually he had butterflies just thinking about it.

Jugo saw the worried look on the Uchiha's face and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked as he put his book on the table face down. Sasuke gazed at him through his fogged up glasses and shook his head.

"No I'm just worried about today that's all" Sasuke replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Jugo sighed giving his friend a sympathetic look.

"Just try to ignore them and not rise to the bait." He advised. "They'll soon get bored of it."

Sasuke gave Jugo a look as to say 'yeah right' He didn't think they'll ever let up the bullies.

Yes Sasuke got bullied and bullied badly. The first moment he stepped foot in the school he had trouble. He didn't know why he never did anything wrong. It was probably the way he looked but that was no excuse for making a person's life a misery.

There were three things in this school for you to be popular. Number one you had to be rich, okay Sasuke had that one in the bag since the Uchiha's were on of the richest families in America. Number two you had to be good looking, again Sasuke was that he just hid it well behind a good façade. Number three you had to be good at sports; he was good he just didn't play any there was a difference. So those were what you needed to be popular. It didn't matter if you were smart or a nice person. Sasuke thought it was so demeaning.

There were a few distant people in the school but most were stuck up pricks that Sasuke had no time for.

"You know that won't happen they had it in for me from day one." Jugo couldn't help but agree. They had tortured Sasuke since the beginning and had never given his friend a break.

"I'm sorry I wish I could help." The teen murmured quietly as his hand fell on Sasuke's shoulder.

The raven gave his friend a grateful smile. He knew Jugo would do anything to protect him but this time he couldn't. They both had entirely different schedules. They even had different lunches. The only time they saw each other in school was before and after.

The last time Jugo did something, it made things ten times worse. The orange haired teen had cornered one of them and basically beat the shit out of them and threatened what would happen if they ever went near his friend again. The next guy the dude had gathered all his mates up and cornered Sasuke. He got beaten up so badly he had to stay of school for a week. Jugo was so riddled with guilt when he saw Sasuke's battered body. He vowed to get even but his mom said that would make things worse. The teen then decided that he couldn't do anything about the bullying but he could still be there for the Uchiha.

Sasuke pushed his glasses up his nose and gawped at the orange haired teen.

"Ahh don't worry about it and besides I can handle myself." Jugo raised his eyebrows at this.

"Ok I can't fight but I sure do have a mouth on me." Sasuke joked.

"And I think it gets you more into trouble than not." Jugo pointed out with a roll of his eyes. Sasuke laughed. It was a rare thing hearing Sasuke Uchiha laugh and Jugo was one of the only people to hear it, along with Itachi and his mother.

"Maybe but it's the only defence I have. If I didn't have it I would be a total pushover and it would be ten times worse." Sasuke spoke in a low voice.

"I guess" Jugo sighed still wishing he could do something to help. Sasuke noticed Jugo's crestfallen expression and smiled woefully.

"Look there's nothing you can do and it's not like you haven't tried to help. I will just have to put up with it." Sasuke shoved Jugo.

"Yeah but you shouldn't have to though."

"I know but what else can I do. I've tried telling a teacher but all they've told me is to ignore them or stick up for myself. Yeah, great lot of good that does when you have five people on your case." Sasuke scoffed.

Jugo was about to say something but the bell rang signalling for first period to start. Jugo began to get up and gather his book from the table. He placed it in his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"I best get going. I'll see you after school." He walked towards the door but gave Sasuke one last piece of advice. "I know it's hard but try not letting them get to you."

Jugo knew why the raven was bullied it was due to his appearance. He had tried to get Sasuke to just go school in his regular appearance but he had no such look. Sasuke hated how he looked and preferred his disguise any day. Jugo gave up trying in the end and hoped Sasuke would find happiness and be left alone. That's all he could hope for.

"Ok" he heard Sasuke say and with that he exited the classroom, leaving Sasuke all alone.

Sasuke slumped over his desk and held his head in his hands, his glasses slipping slightly of his nose. The sound of laughter filled the air as teen began to enter the classroom, taking their seats.

Most people paid no attention to the Uchiha as they chatted to their friend about what they did over the summer. Sasuke tuned them out and stared with boredom out of the window.

The classroom he was currently in was on the third floor of the school and the view went on for miles. He liked looking outside and wished that he was out there instead of a classroom full of idiots.

Sasuke couldn't help the nervousness he felt as the clock slowly ticked by they would arrive in a minute and his day of pure hell would begin.

On cue there was a sound of laughter coming from the door and two teenage boys' stepped into the room. Both boys were well built and really good looking.

Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were their names. Naruto was quite popular he was on the football team last year and no doubt going to be again. He was an excellent player, so was his best mate Kiba. They both had cheerful and friendly personalities and could befriend anyone…well almost anyone.

Sasuke was one of the few or only people to not stand the ground they walked on. He thought they were so up themselves and plus they were the ones who made his life in school a complete misery.

It amazed Sasuke how anyone would want to be mates with the likes of them but the answer was everybody. There was not one person in the school that didn't want to be like them, date them or just be friends with them, with the exception of him and Jugo that was. Sasuke thought the teens in the school were crazy.

The raven closed his eyes and prayed that they wouldn't sit anywhere near him. It looked like the heavens weren't looking down on him as they sat right behind him. He inhaled a deep breath as he heard a snigger come from behind him.

"Hey look who it is" Kiba announced as he smacked Naruto on the arm. The blonde let a smirk crawl on his face.

"I see you actually came back for more torture Uchiha" Naruto whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke hunched forward trying to ignore the two idiots behind him.

"I don't know why you even bother showing up no one lies you here." The blonde sneered at the Uchiha. Sasuke closed his eyes. He couldn't let them get to him, not this early in the day.

"Well are you surprise with the way he looks?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I still can't see how one person can be so…ugly. It must run in the family." Naruto added with a chuckle. Sasuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at this. How dare they insult his family.

Sasuke tried looking out the window to block what they were saying out of his thoughts but it wasn't working.

"Well he must get it from somewhere" Kiba supposed.

Sasuke's face was turning a brilliant shade of red as he inwardly cursed. Why did they have to start the moment they saw him couldn't they wait until lunch or better yet never? He placed a cheek in his hand and leaned on his elbow, looking completely bored. Naruto smirked as he noticed his boredom.

"Kiba I think he's trying to ignore us" Naruto declared with a laugh.

"I think you're right." The brunet leaned forward and began poking Sasuke on the arm, each poke harder than the last. The Uchiha's arm was becoming numb with pain.

"Awww come on Uchiha don't you want to talk to us?" Naruto asked with a mocking hurt voice. Sasuke forced back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah we just want to be your friends" Kiba joked as he kept up with the relentless poking. Sasuke decided that he had enough and snapped.

"No I don't now take your filthy hands of off me." He snapped as he smacked Kiba's hand away from his arm.

"It looks like we finally got a reaction." Naruto smiled in triumph.

"He's too easy"

"Shut up" Sasuke fumed and the two teen burst out laughing.

"Be careful Naruto it's getting angry." Kiba grasped as he pretended to look frightened.

"Shut up" Sasuke repeated. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes as his laughter subsided.

"It looks like the little nerd wants us to shut up and here we are trying to be friendly. I can see why he has no friends." Naruto stated as he looked Sasuke up and down with contempt.

"No wait a minute he does have that one friend. You know the kid with the orange hair." Kiba butted in. Naruto thought for moment. He couldn't recall ever seeing Sasuke with anyone, and then it hit him.

"You mean the freak we sometimes see him with?"

"The very same"

That did it for Sasuke, no one insulted his friend. He turned to face the both of them the famous Uchiha glare set like stone on his face. Neither of the boys were fazed by it and sniggered.

"Shut your mouths, you have no right talking about him that way." Sasuke hissed furiously. Naruto and Kiba raised their eyebrows still grinning like maniacs.

"We can say what we want who's stopping us, you don't make me laugh." Naruto sneered into the Uchiha's face. "Besides what else are we going to do with our time?"

"Yeah school would be boring without you here" Kiba admitted with a chuckle.

"No schools boring because you're both too dumb to do the work." Sasuke smirked. He was fed up with just taking it. This time he was going to fight back even if it did land him in trouble. If he was going to get bullied, taunted and beat up. He might as well go down fighting. He couldn't act wimpy anymore and plus it wasn't in his blood.

Naruto's face darkened as his blue eyes hardened into a deadly glare.

"What did you say?" He growled in a low voice.

"What didn't you hear me clearly the first time?" Sasuke pushed the huge glasses up his nose as he continued. "I'll talk slowly just for you. I. said. You. Are. Both. Dumb. Get that into your thick skull." Sasuke turned back around to face the window, a satisfied look on his pale face.

He was suddenly grabbed from behind and slung out of his chair. He came face to face with an outraged blonde. Sasuke started shaking slightly at seeing the murderous look in Naruto's blue eyes. Kiba was even staring at his friend in shock. The rest of the class turned their heads to see what the commotion was all about.

Some students started to cheer Naruto on and some were looking slightly worried, a few just went back to what they were doing before.

"You think you're so clever. That you're better than everyone else." He snarled. Sasuke momentarily lost his voice but he found it again in an instant. His mouth morphed in a frown.

"No that's you Uzumaki" He spat. Sasuke knew it wasn't wise to carry on but he couldn't just let Naruto win.

"You are really asking for it Uchiha" Naruto hissed.

"Naruto just thump him one" Kiba roared and the some of the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah come on Uzumaki do it" Sasuke egged on, his dark eyes never leaving Naruto's blue ones. He could see pure anger and hate in them. It scared him and he hoped it didn't show.

Naruto stared at Sasuke before snorting and shoving the raven away. Sasuke fell on the ground, landing on his butt, hard. Kiba looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Dude what are you doing? Pulverize that fucking geek." He shouted and there was general agreement throughout the class.

"No it's not the right time." He them knelt next to Sasuke, who was still on the ground, and whispered. "But don't worry we have the whole year and I'm gonna make sure this year is even worse than the last." Naruto promised his dark eyes held a glint of evil.

Sasuke forced himself up and gave the blonde a glare.

"Yeah I'm scared" he rolled his eyes. Naruto just smirked and sat back down in his seat.

"You will be, because I'm never going to give you a moment's peace." Naruto said in a low dangerous voice.

"You already do that so it won't make a blind bit of difference" Sasuke argued back. Naruto just chuckled darkly.

"I can do worse"

Sasuke slowly sat down in his seat as he thought it through. He didn't want to admit it but he was terrified. His stomach was filled his anxiety.

The classroom door banged open but Sasuke barely heard it as his mind was elsewhere.

Iruka came into the room looking flustered and dumped his belongings on the desk. He then turned to the class with a smile.

"Alright class, settle down" he shouted over his students.

Sasuke took one last glanced at the blonde behind him. Naruto gave him a smirk and he turned back around dreading the school year that was about to come.

I have a lot planned for the NaruSasu part of the story so it should be interesting.

Please review-constructive criticism allowed.

NO FLAMING PLEASE

I'll see you all in the next chapter

XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I am back with LIFE. This chapter is quite short to get back into things. I've been gone quite a while so I hope I still have some readers. Well anyway here's chapter four. I hope you all enjoy.**

Iruka scanned the room with a tiny frown gracing his lips. His dark eyes rested in Naruto and he sighed.

"Alright class get to your next lesson." He announced to the class. "Naruto I need you to stay behind."

The blonde's face was scrunched up in puzzlement, not understanding what Iruka wanted. The rest of the class filed out as Naruto stayed behind. The blonde cruised over to the desk that Iruka was sitting behind.

"What is it Iruka? Couldn't this wait until we get home tonight?" He directed at his adoptive father. Iruka sighed; he shuffled some papers and took some time to grade them.

"No Naruto I need to talk to you about your grades." Iruka said as he gave the blonde a hard stare. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in confusion as he grinned at his dad slash teacher.

"Why do we need to talk about my grades and besides the school year has just begun. They haven't even given out any yet." His tanned face still held a minor bit of puzzlement.

Iruka inhaled a breath and stopped in his marking as he stared up at his foster son. "No I'm speaking about how your grades were last year."

Naruto gulped at the expression on the brunet's face. It was one of anger and disappointment. The blonde knew he didn't do so well last year. He had done a lot of bad things last year like smoking, drinking and taking drugs. Iruka knew nothing of these things and he planned on keeping it that way.

"Tsunade and I've decided to get you a tutor—"Iruka started. Naruto eyes went wide with anger.

"What?" He cut Iruka off. "I don't need some nerd tutoring me, telling me what to do. My grades weren't even that bad."

The blonde folded his arms and glared at Iruka. He couldn't believe that Iruka was doing this to him. He was being totally unfair.

"No they were worse." Iruka hissed as he fired back his own glare. "Naruto I hear you're thinking about joining the football team this year."

Naruto's head shot up in surprise. "Iruka I thought you already knew that and what has football got to do with my grades?"

Iruka sighed before standing up. There was no easy way to say what he wanted to his son. He knew Naruto adored playing the game and if he knew it was going to be taken away he was surely to be upset.

"Naruto the school has rules especially when it comes to sports." Iruka spoke up as he came around to stand in front of the blonde teenager. Naruto lips recoiled into a frown, still not getting where Iruka was coming from.

"So?" He demanded getting slightly frustrated.

"What I'm trying to say Naruto is that to stay on or even try out for any actives this year you'll at least have to have a c average or above."

The blonde teen finally caught on and his expression turned sour. "What? You can't do that Iruka. Please I need to play football all my friends are and I don't want to be left out."

Naruto as was expected was really upset. Iruka exhaled a sighed and placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm not saying you can't play."

"Yeah right" Naruto muttered angrily and shrugged Iruka's hand off his shoulder.

"I'm really not saying that Naruto!" He exclaimed getting frustrated himself at his adoptive son stubbornness. "But I am saying that if you want to try out for the team this year you need a tutor."

Iruka walked around his desk and sat down. "It's up to you Naruto but the way I see it you have two choices. You can get tutored, get your grades up and stay on the football team or you can deny the extra lessons, that would mean you won't be a part of the team."

Naruto grumbled furiously as he began to sulk. "Fine I guess I have no choice do I?"

The brunet shook his head. "Not of you want to be part of the football team then no." Iruka told him sternly. Naruto sighed and tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Is that all?" He said bitterly as he pouted a little. Iruka gazed at him for a moment before closing his eyes and gave a small nod of his head.

"Yeah I'm done get to class." Iruka replied. Naruto nodded and turned on his heel. He slammed the door shut as loud as he could, muttering curses on his way out.

Iruka flinched as the door banged shut loudly, causing an echo that resounded around the room. A long sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes tightly, leaning back in his chair. The boy was sometimes so stubborn and hard to handle. He definitely made things difficult this time.

The brunet cursed Tsunade for making him be the one to tell Naruto that he had to have tutoring. But if she thinks for one minute that he was going to tell him that it was Sasuke Uchiha that was assigned to be his tutor. She had another thing coming.

He could already see the blonde's enrage face and when that happened he began to become dramatic and throw things around. Naruto had a temper that could be quite scary if you were caught in the cross-fire. But Naruto was a good kid and could be very smart when given a chance. If only he could give himself that chance.

Iruka knew Naruto better than anyone when it came to the blonde's feelings. Most people saw Naruto as over confident, cheerful and very kind. That was true on all three cases but he also had another side to him that was to be desired.

The blonde had some insecurities about himself that was probably due to him being on that horrible foster home. Naruto's childhood before him wasn't good. He had horrific scars to prove it. It also caused him to have a dark personality underneath the surface, few only got to see that side, Sasuke Uchiha being one of them.

There was a reason why Iruka didn't want to tell Naruto about the Uchiha giving him extra lessons. He knew the blonde hated the kid with a passion. He never understood why that was. Naruto didn't seem the type to discriminate against people due to their status and looks.

Last year Iruka had heard rumours about Naruto picking on people last year, namely Sasuke. He had tried to confront his son about it but he always rebuffed his attempts. In the end the brunet just left it alone since he had no proof.

It was his idea to have Sasuke tutoring him. He thought it would allow Naruto to get to know the boy better. Maybe then the blonde would give the poor kid a break.

Iruka might not have proof that his foster son was a bully but he did know call it father's intuition.

NXS

Naruto stormed from the classroom in a rage. He heard the door slam shut so hard that it made the wall shake in fear. Kiba was leaning against that said wall and a frown appeared on his face.

"Hey man, are you alright?" He asked his friend in concern. The blonde didn't say anything instead he brought his fist up and punched the wall as hard as he could. The blow caused a dent in the wall and bruising began to form on his right hand. Kiba winced at the impact.

"Naruto?" He tried again to get the blonde to cooperate. Naruto twisted his head to face the worried brunet.

"Iruka says I need to get a tutor or I kind try out for the team this year." He replied angrily. Kiba's eyes narrowed as he realized why the blonde was so upset.

"I'm sorry man that must suck." The brunet stated. Naruto experated sigh as if to say 'are you kidding me?'

"Yeah it sucks!" he exclaimed with his arms waving frantically in the air. "Not only is the thing I love most being threatened but I have to spend my time with some nerd."

The brunet sighed feeling disconsolate for his best mate. "Well let's hope it's not the Uchiha." He joked as he nudged Naruto slightly.

The blonde bolted upright from his slumped position against the wall. He hadn't realized that was an option, suddenly his frown turned into a devious smirk.

"Yeah he might be might he?" He questioned but it was more of a rhetorical question and statement. Kiba raised an eyebrow trying to figure out why Naruto was smiling like he was.

"You make it sound like a good thing." He muttered. The blonde turned to face the brunet, the smirk still plastered across his face.

"It could be interesting and kinda fun." He chuckled darkly. Kiba still didn't understand what Naruto meant.

"How can working with that shit be any fun?" The brunet mumbled.

"Oh you'll see." The blonde told him as he turned on his heel and began walking down the long hallway, the apocalyptic grin never leaving his tanned features on his face.

**As you know there will be similarities between this and what lie within. I will tell you this Naruto will be a nasty piece of work and you will hate him maybe beg me not to let Sasuke give Naruto a chance. It will end in NaruSasu but not for a very long time. It's going to be a long story I can tell you that. There will also be more violence in this one and more swearing.**

**I'm deciding whether or not to use American football or soccer football. BTW I call them both football, so if you read my other fic it could be either in the story. But I'm going to include the game more in this one.**

**Ok please review if anyone's reading it, constructive criticism more than welcome, flames are not so please don't flame me.**

**Thank you and see you next time with a much longer chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I've gone over chapters one to four and sorted out grammar and spelling mistakes. There will be violence in this chapter. I'm having writers block on What lies within so if you're reading that fic then it's being put on hold until I get my inspiration back. I'm sorry I have to tell you that but I think I'm really lacking in my writing concerning that fic.**

**Ok enough rambling and on with the story thank you and enjoy.**

The bell signally recess rang loudly throughout the school. Sasuke, who was currently sitting through Physics class bored out of his mind, stood up as a mass load of students rushed passed. The Uchiha somewhat relived and terrified hurried out after the crowd into a larger one.

Sasuke strolled through the hallways head held high while dodging in the way teens. He was shoved constantly as he finally reached his destination, his locker.

The Uchiha opened his locker and threw in his heavy books; they hit the metal surface with a bang. Sasuke sighed and pushed up his glasses. He hated wearing them they were too big and obscured his vision on most days. The raven had begged Itachi to take him to get more suitable ones or even better contact lenses, he was still too young to get some without a parents or guardian's consent.

Itachi always seemed so busy and had no time to take him to the mall to get some, so the job was given to Orochimaru. It was he who chose the hideous contraption that dominated half his face. He was shocked when the old man presented the thick rimmed glasses to him; his mouth fell open in dismay.

Sasuke had argued with Orochimaru that day saying he wouldn't be caught dead in them. Let's just say the pale man didn't take to kindly to that and thrust him up against the wall, spewing threats while he was at it.

The raven didn't take any notice of these so call threats, there wasn't anything that he hadn't done that he hadn't already. The man had beaten him, raped him and mentally abused him on a daily basis, so it didn't matter to him what else he did. So he decided to go and get some contact lenses himself, but the Clark had asked for some I.D which he didn't have. The old bat had called Orochimaru, who came to drag his sorry ass back home. He was so humiliated that day and just wanted to hide his face away in shame.

When they got home, a lone tear slipped from Sasuke's eyes, Orochimaru had turn animistic and attacks him. He was left with a broken arm and three broken ribs plus dark bruises that covered the Majority of his body. After which he tortured him endless with unwilling sexual intercourse. He couldn't walk properly for a week after that.

Itachi had demanded to know what happened. Orochimaru told him that Sasuke had fallen down the stairs and that's why he was so banged up. The older Uchiha believed him, after all Orochimaru was a trusted friend of the family. Why wouldn't he believe him? It wasn't like Itachi was ever there anyway.

Sasuke had a built up resentment for his older brother, for never being there when he needed him. He knew Itachi loved him since he gave up his life to look after him, that's why he was so busy all the time. He was providing for them but sometimes all Sasuke wanted was his big brother.

Anyway Sasuke was stuck with the ugly glasses until he was sixteen, which wasn't far away now.

The Uchiha sighed and slammed his locker shut. God he hated his life, not only did he have to deal with Orochimaru but a blonde dobe as well.

Naruto had been on his case since the first day of freshman year. He had no idea why all he knew was that he was a constant target for Naruto's rage. Every single time the blonde saw him he would jeer at him and punched him in the stomach or face. There was not a single place he could escape to. Like he said he despised his life.

"Hey Sasuke" A voice cheerfully mocked. The raven closed his eyes to calm himself down as he turned to face the one person in school he loathed most, Naruto.

"What do you want?" He snarled as his dark eyes narrowed. The blonde's smile widened even more as he placed a hand by Sasuke's head, blocking his only escape route since Kiba was standing on the other side. He shrugged his other shoulder.

"Just seeing how my favourite nerd is that's all." He replied simply. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to push his way past only to be shoved back into his locker. He winced slightly at the impact but it didn't show on his face. He wouldn't give those idiots the satisfaction, but god it hurt.

"Now that's not very nice. Here we are trying to be nice and you're being all mean to us." Naruto said as he faked a hurt look.

"Some people hey Naruto" Kiba put his two pennies worth in. Sasuke clenched his fist he so wanted to kill them right now.

"Look I have places to be so move you bastards." Sasuke snapped as his body filled with uncontrollable rage. Naruto and Kiba glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"It seems someone's got some issues with their attitude." Kiba teased. "You know I'd be more nicer to us if I were you."

It was Sasuke's turn to raise his eyebrows. "And why's that?" he spat with contempt. He was starting to get pissed off. He didn't have time for their stupid twisted games. Kiba smirked while Naruto answered with a sinister smile.

"Because it seems we might be spending a lot of time together." He announced smugly. Sasuke eyes went wide, what the hell were they saying?

"W-what?" He stuttered. Naruto smirked at the reaction on Sasuke's face. It was hilarious.

"Well it seems I need a tutor, can you believe that?" Naruto replied causally. The Uchiha glared at him and scoffed a little.

"Yes I can believe that." He snapped. The blonde's eyes narrowed for a split second before relaxing again.

"Well guess what you might be my tutor." Naruto said in amusement.

"What? Y-you've got t-to b-be k-kidding me." Sasuke sputtered not wanting to believe his own ears.

"There's no way I'm going to tutor the likes of you." He hissed like a snake. He was not going to do it and no one could make him. He would rather get expelled from school than do anything for that prick.

Naruto shrugged and folded his arms casually. "You don't have a choice." The Uchiha shot him a dirty look. He smiled evilly at the smaller teen and leaned in close, so he was against the pale ear of the trembling boy, which was fuelled by rage.

"You know I was so angry when they told me until I figured out I might have you to tutor me." He snickered as he continued to torment Sasuke with his words. "We can have a lot of fun together…well I can. My own personal punching bag how does that sound?"

Sasuke couldn't stop the tremors that ran down his body. He pushed his glasses up and glared at Naruto in disgust.

"Fuck you!" He half shouted, half whispered. He was shaking uncontrollably. The Uchiha tried to push his way passed again but was blocked by a muscular arm.

"Move out of the way you bastard." Sasuke raged as he tried for the umpteenth time to try and get past to no avail.

Kiba, not liking the insult, launched forward, but was stopped by his smirking friend. He stared incredulously at Naruto.

"What are you doing?" He bellowed a few students turned in their direction, their eyes shining with glee and bewilderment. Naruto completely ignored him and everyone around him, only focusing on Sasuke, who was shaking slightly from the blonde being so close.

"You think you're so smart and better than everyone else don't you?" Naruto snarled into the boy's pale face, his smirk vanishing.

"Smarter than you" Sasuke shot back in defiance. He was not going to let Uzumaki get to him, well not more than he already has. A low growled escaped from Naruto's throat as his dark blue eyes blazed with controlled anger.

"I can see why you get beaten up on a daily basis." The blonde stated as the smug smile returned. Sasuke glared at him through fogged up glasses, which had fallen down his nose again. He didn't bother to push them up.

"Fuck off!" He yelled the echo of his voice being carried down the hall. There were a few giggles and taunts in the crowd of assembling students. "You're the biggest idiot going sometimes I wonder how on earth you made it out of kindergarten."

The comment had everyone in the corridor fall silent, not believing their ears. Naruto however just chuckled at the insult that was aimed at him. Sasuke was beginning to get nervous. He knew the blonde was up to something, next thing he knew a fist smashed into his face knocking him backwards. His back hit the lockers with extreme force and blood ran down his nose and into his mouth. He involuntary held his bleeding nose with one hand, unshed tears in his eyes. The crowd cheered excitingly at getting a bit of action.

"That is why you get battered every day because you can't keep your mouth shut." Naruto told him. "I on the other hand just can't stand you."

Sasuke scoffed at the remark. "Well I'm not too fond of you either." He retorted earning him a blow to the stomach. The Uchiha doubled over in pain as he clutched his inter section. The blonde felt no remorse or pity as a look of agony passed the raven's face.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "There's that attitude again."

The Uchiha winced as he stood up straight, hissing at the agonizing pang in his stomach. He gave Naruto the evil eye.

"Why don't you leave me the fuck alone?" Sasuke roared his onyx orbs shining with convulsion. Naruto shrugged as his eyes shone in amusement.

"Because I enjoy messing with you. It's my favourite pastime." He replied simply. "Well except for fucking pretty girls, but torturing you is a close second."

Most girls would have gotten angry about the comment Naruto made about them but off course he could get away with anything.

"Well find something better to do with your time and leave me alone." Sasuke hissed with gritted teeth. He shifted slightly and cringed at the ache that was caused by the Uzumaki just a few moments ago.

"I have nothing better to do with my time and plus I'm just putting you in your place." The blonde told him like he was superior to him. Sasuke scoffed in disdain as he glared daggers at Naruto.

"You don't own the school Uzumaki." The Uchiha spat. There was a bark of laughter from Naruto's right hand man as the latter stood there with a smug expression plastered on his tanned face.

"No I think I do." He stated with ease. The crowd of students murmured in agreement. Naruto Uzumaki was known as the most popular boy in school with his good looks and athletic status. He also had an air of mystery about him which made girl, and even boys, swoon all over him.

Sasuke couldn't believe how up himself Naruto was. He was the most egoistic, pompous asshole that he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Why don't you get over yourself Uzumaki." He spat, his face scrunched up with contempt. "The only special thing about you is that, if there were ever a TV show called the world's biggest asshole, you'd win first place in an instant."

The herd of whispering students instantly died down and silence fall upon the dull grey corridor. Naruto had his hands clenched by his sides as he shook with undeniable fury. But Sasuke failed to notice the danger brewing on the horizon and continued his rant.

"And another thing I have no clue why girls fall all over you because all you're good for is a one night stand, maybe that's why you can't hold onto a girl. Actually I even think your own parents abandoned you, that's saying a lot about you Uzumaki."

Sasuke instantly regretted his harsh words but he was just so fuelled with rage that he couldn't think straight. The Uchiha knew it was a low blow what he said about the blonde's parents because he too had lost his in a terrifying car crash, and the whole school knew of Naruto's folks passing.

Naruto growled and launched forward grabbing Sasuke by his collar and slamming him against the lockers. The raven whimpered from the new found pain.

"Shut up!" Naruto bellowed into the teenagers face. "Just shut the fuck up!"

Sasuke, although felt guilty for saying what he did, was not going to back down that easily, even though he was absolutely terrified at that point.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Sasuke mocked as he smirked in triumph at the blonde's reaction but trembled slightly in fear at the enraged look in the azure orbs. The blonde grabbed him by the throat and began choking him.

"You think you're so clever don't you." He hissed in the others ear. "Don't you disgusting freak?"

Naruto snatched the humongous glasses of Sasuke's face, threw them on the floor and stepped on them. The sound of breaking glass made its way to the Uchiha's ears as his vision began to blur a little. The good thing was that his eyesight wasn't terrible without his spectacles so he could still see without them, but his vision blurred up now and again.

"Yeah I do" Sasuke said. He knew he should've kept his big mouth shut because it drove Naruto over the edge and he began pounding the poor boy mercilessly.

The crowd began to get restless again as the blonde threw the Uchiha on the floor and delivered a kick to his already bruised stomach. Sasuke yelp in pain as more blows rained down on his body, the next hit being more painful than the last.

Naruto grabbed the raven by the hair and slammed his head against the lockers causing Sasuke's vision to go black for a moment. He knew in that instant that the blonde was going to kill him and by the sound of cheering students, no one was going to lift a finger to help him.

Sasuke moaned in agony as another blow was dealt to his face, this time breaking his nose. The raven clutched his nose and screamed in agony.

Naruto finally stopped his insult not wanting to actually kill the kid, even though he was really tempted. He leaned in close to the shaking and now crying Uchiha.

"That was just a warning the next time you insult me like that." He promised and realised Sasuke from his grasp and stood up straight.

"Come on Kiba, I'm bored let's get out of here." Naruto announced to his grinning best mate. Kiba looked disappointed wanting to see and more importantly do some damage to the Uchiha. But he didn't argue and followed Naruto down the hall, mumbling curses on his way down.

The crowd of mass students also began to dissolve leaving Sasuke to his own devices as moaned in agonizing pain as he sat up. No one was willing to lend him a hand up or to ask if he was ok, they didn't care and enjoyed seeing him in pain. It was probably the highlight of their day.

The raven grabbed for his broken glasses and placed them back on his face. It looked like he had to get new ones…again. He winced as he forced his aching body up, leaning against the lockers for support.

Sasuke knew that it was probably wise to visit the nurse's office but was in too much pain to move, so he just stood there more a minute, trying to get use to the pain.

God he felt so stupid for provoking Naruto like he did, but he was just so fed up with being constantly picked on. But the blonde was different he didn't hate the raven because of his looks or his bookworm status, no it was more than that, and the Uchiha couldn't pin point why.

Sasuke thought back on what Naruto told him about the tutoring and hoped he wasn't going to be asked to do it, because that would make his already hellish life even more miserable.

He finally removed himself from the lockers with difficulty and limped down the hall to the nurse's office, wincing and whimpering all the way.

**Ok I'm going to explain about the façade. Sasuke does not want to make himself look ugly but more boyish. The glasses as he could see was Orochimaru's idea as he wants Sasuke to look ugly hence the hideous glasses. The makeup is to hide the bruises that is caused by bullies and Orochimaru and three his dress sense well he doesn't like his body. I thought in should explain that just in case it confused anybody.**

**I don't know if it's true about being sixteen to choose your own glasses but I do know you have to be sixteen to get contact lenses or have your parent's constant otherwise. That might be only England I don't know about anywhere else. **

**The last thing I want to let everyone know is that this is going to be a long fic. I'm talking 50 chapters or more also the chapters won't be as long as What lies within because it's going to be more thought and planned out. It will have rape, abuse, violence, dark Naruto, ItaSasu brotherly love some Kakasasu fatherly-son love, basically it's gonna have everything in. some things won't come for a long time yet though**

**Thank you and please review and no flaming please.**

**Ps Please tell me of any mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm resuming all my stories apart from the painful truth which I can't seem to write anything for. I've been trying for three months but nothing so that's discontinued until further notice. I'm also going to write new stories one is going to be a companion fic to Gone with the wind called melting in the sun. It's the same storyline only in Sasuke's feelings. I thought the title was fitting since Naruto uses wind element and Sasuke uses fire.**

**Ok enjoy the chapter XD**

Sasuke finally made it to the nurse's office with a bit of difficulty. Shizune was currently at her desk doing some written work and failed to notice him right away. It wasn't until she heard a low grunt that she turned around.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Shizune gasped at the state she saw the poor boy in before shaking her head. Sasuke Uchiha was a regular in her office. She strolled over to the poor boy and helped him over to the bed.

"Ok Sasuke, can you tell me where it hurts." She asked in concern as she began to check him over. She could tell right away that he had a broken nose and got to work sorting that out first. She grabbed a cold wet cloth and gently dabbed his face to get rid of the blood.

Sasuke let out a whimper as the towel passed his more sensitive areas. "It seems you have a broken nose." Shizune stated the obvious as she tentatively wiggled his nose from side to side. The Uchiha hissed a tiny bit in pain.

"Do I have to go to the hospital?" He asked hoping the answer would be no. He loathed the place with all his being, the clean atmosphere that was filled with death and pain. Shizune gazed at him for a second before shaking her head.

"No I think I can sort it out here. I'm going to check the bruising underneath your shirt." She told him and gently lifted the cotton material. A sighed escaped her lips as she observed the damage done to the kid's body. Her jaw was clenched as she cursed the people who did this. Kids could be so cruel sometimes.

Shizune had tried to get Sasuke to open up about his bullying but he always shrugged her off. She guessed it was because he was scared or that he would seem weak.

"I wish you would tell me who did this to you." She said with a frown. Sasuke stared up as her and shook his head.

"It's nothing I can't handle." He tried to reassure her but she wasn't convinced.

"Yeah it seems like it" Shizune said sarcastically. Sasuke whimpered as the wet towel advanced on a dark purple bruise. She mumbled her apologizes.

"Sasuke I know you think I'm moaning but this won't stop unless you tell someone." Shizune voiced but her attempts as usual was ignored. She sighed.

"I suggest you go home and get some rest." The nurse told him and went to her desk to get a white slip of paper. "I'' write you a note excusing you from classes for the rest of the day."

Sasuke groaned but nodded shifting his body slightly. Just then the door crashed opened and an orange haired teen rushed in, an angry look blazing in his orange orbs.

"Sasuke" Jugo gasped as he saw his beat up friend. The latter couldn't supress his shocked expression.

"Jugo what are you doing here?" He demanded. The taller man shook his head making his way over.

"I heard some kid got the shit beaten out of him and instantly knew it was you." He said as he observed the painful injuries. "God I could kill whoever did this."

Sasuke smiled at the concern in Jugo's voice. "Don't worry I can handle it." He repeated.

"Yeah I can see that." He spoke with sarcasm. Sasuke rolled his eyes. The nurse presented him with a white slip.

"Ok I'm going to call home and get someone to pick you up. You shouldn't be walking too much with all those injuries.

Sasuke's head snapped in Jugo's direction as his eyes widened in fear. Orochimaru would be the one to come pick him up since Itachi would still be at work. He didn't want to go home and face him just yet because if he did the bruises he had now but double in an hour with that sick man.

Jugo, who knew of Sasuke's home life, turned Shizune. "I can take him home if you like. I have a car so he won't be walking anywhere."

He bit his lips waiting for her answer. She sighed but agreed. "Ok I will allow it but make sure he doesn't do any heavy actives for the rest of the day."

Jugo bobbed his head in understanding. "Don't worry I won't." He helped Sasuke put his shirt back on. The raven whimpered in agonizing pain as he removed himself from the bed.

Jugo helped him all the way to his shiny black car; the Uchiha hissed in pain every step of the way. It seemed Naruto really did a number on him this time. It was partly his fault for mocking him the way he did.

"Careful" Jugo whispered as he assisted Sasuke in the car, hearing the whimpering sounds escaping from the younger teen's lips.

"Thanks" Sasuke mumbled as he leaned back further into the comfy car seat and buckled himself in. "Are you driving me to my house or to yours."

Sasuke crossed his fingers and prayed that it would be the latter. "To mine you can get some TLC there. I don't want that man making it any worse." He added as his calm expression turned to one of contempt.

Jugo was the only person who knew what Orochimaru does to Sasuke and tried and many occasions to get him to go to the police, but the raven refused each time terrified in case he wouldn't go jail.

"You should really tell your brother what's going on with Orochimaru." He spoke as he buckled himself in as well. Sasuke sighed and turned his head in his direction.

"He's busy with work and I don't want to talk about bad things the few times I do get to see him." Sasuke muttered with a small sigh.

Jugo let out an angry sigh of his own. "Now you're just making excuses now."

"I'm not I just can't prove anything." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes. Jugo peeked at him. He really wanted to shake some sense into his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Jugo shouted making sure he didn't hit any cars while he was at it. "Do you really think Itachi won't believe you?"

He couldn't believe Sasuke wouldn't trust his own brother. Jugo knew Itachi was busy quite a lot; actually he had only met him a sum of ten times in the three years he had known the Uchiha. But he could tell the older loved his younger brother more than anything in the world. So why couldn't Sasuke see that?

"No I'm not saying that but Orochimaru is a trusted acquaintance of the family. He's been living with us since I was five." Sasuke added. The orange haired teen clutched the wheel tightly in his large hands.

"And how many years he been abusing you." He mumbled more to himself than Sasuke. "I still don't get why no one ever noticed."

That always bugged Jugo how on earth a small boy could hide so many bruises and injuries were beyond him.

"I was a clumsy child. I was always told off about it by my father." Sasuke piped up. "And now it could all be put down to bullying."

"Yeah and Itachi doesn't even know about that. You know he's going to be upset when he finds out you've been keeping secrets from him." Jugo told him firmly. Sasuke scowled and folded his arms with a tiny huff.

"Well whose fault is that?" The Uchiha demanded in a deadly tone. "He's the one who's basically abandoned me."

Jugo shook his head as the resentment, Sasuke held for Itachi, came pouring out. The taller man couldn't blame the small raven for feeling that way. To Sasuke Itachi abandoned him, although that wasn't true and the Uchiha knew that, but wanted to blame someone for his problems.

"Sasuke I know you think Itachi deserted you but it's not the true facts." He tried to reassure a sulking Uchiha. Sasuke just scoffed and looked away.

"It sure feels like it, my life might not be as bad if he was actually around." He hissed. "But as usual in the Uchiha family work comes first."

Jugo inhaled a breath knowing there was some truth in that. Sasuke's parents were filthy rich and you didn't get that way by not working. They worked endlessly to build the Uchiha name from the ground and owned half the city, well Itachi did now since they died a few years back.

Sasuke had been so upset by their deaths that he locked himself in his room days on end. He remembered this because he had tried so desperately to remove Sasuke from his chamber. But the stubborn boy wouldn't budge, so he smashed the door down.

The older Uchiha was not happy about that and poor Jugo had to pay for damages that he caused. His parents were not pleased and grounded him until he paid of the debt with his pocket money.

"Itachi's not like the rest of your clan Sasuke and besides at least your folks cared for you." There was some truth in that. The raven's parents did care for him but he was always compared to Itachi and that got right up his ally.

Itachi and he were complete opposites. The older was calm and knew how to handle situations, the younger had a temper and lashed out at everyone and everything.

Itachi was strong he knew how to handle himself physically, mentally and verbally, while Sasuke couldn't handle himself in a fight if he tried. Itachi was just so much better at everything than him. It was so unfair because it meant he had to live up to people's expectations.

He attended the same high school Itachi went to. He could see the excitement turned to disappointment when the teachers found out he was nothing like their best student. Sasuke had tried to gain that title as well but always failed miserably so he stopped trying.

"I guess" Sasuke mumbled as he continued to stare out the window. The rest of the journey to Jugo's house was sat in silence.

They had finally arrived at Jugo's house. It was a quaint little home with a small garden and pathway. The orange haired teen parked the car in the driveway before pulling of his seatbelt in one swift move.

Sasuke also undid his but winced as his body shifted against his will. His body was so painful he could barely breathe.

"Here let me help you out." Jugo offered as he opened the car door on the Uchiha's side. Sasuke accept Jugo's help with gratitude.

The orange haired man slowly lifted the Uchiha out of the car, the latter hissing as he did so, once they were both out. Sasuke limped to the house with Jugo supporting him.

The older teen placed the smaller one onto the couch. "Thank you" Sasuke replied as he beamed at his friend. Jugo nodded.

"It's no problem Sasuke, do you want anything to drink" He asked with a kind smile. The Uchiha nodded as he watched Jugo head into the kitchen to get some beverages.

Sasuke leaned back against the back rest of the black leather couch, whining as his bruised form shifted again. He hated Naruto for doing this to him. The beatings were harder and more painful than the others and the Uchiha had a feeling it was going to get worse.

Jugo entered the room again carrying two glasses of iced tea; Sasuke accepted one off them with a smile as he sat up straight.

The two was silent as they sipped their tea. The orange haired man kept glances at his raven friend, who caught on and gazed at him with a frown.

"If you have something to say then say it." Sasuke said in an angry tone. Jugo sighed and placed his glass down on the coffee table.

"When are you going to do something about Naruto and Orochimaru?" He demanded. The Uchiha glared at him as he too placed his glass on the table. Then something clicked in his mind, he hadn't told Jugo who was the one who beat him up.

"How did you know it was Naruto who did all this?" He pointed to this body. Jugo shook his head.

"Do you even have to ask that?" he asked before continuing. "Sasuke I've known you basically all my life. We've been friends since middle school and best friends for three years. We tell each other everything or at least we used to."

Sasuke stared down at the wooden floor guilt evident in his eyes. It was true they used to be so close, they still were, but recently the raven was beginning to push him away.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled. "I guess I didn't want to seem weak well weaker than I already am."

Jugo, not believing his ears, stood up from his current seat and plopped down next to Sasuke. He gently, as not to hurt him, placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close.

Sasuke whimpered slightly but welcomed the embraced. "You're not weak Sasuke." Jugo Whispered and he stroked the silky black locks. The Uchiha closed his eyes as a lone tear escaped from his tear ducts.

"You are the bravest person I know." Jugo reassured. "You might not be able to stick up for yourself against those pricks at school and that sick bastard but at least you still find the strength to stand and you even help people."

Sasuke scoffed at the last remark. "I'm a fucking tutor and hardly any of the kids at school want my help with that."

Jugo shook his head. He hated when the Uchiha doubted himself, but he also felt privilege to see that side of him. Sasuke was as cold hearted as they come that's how people saw him. But the orange haired man knew the truth behind the mask was a kind and sweet young man.

"That's their problem if they can't see out of their asses. Do you think you'll be Naruto's tutor?" Jugo asked as he changed the subject.

A dark look passed Sasuke's facial features and he nodded. "Knowing my luck then yes, plus you know how the teachers are, they try and put us together on projects all the time."

Jugo sighed and nodded in agreement. The teachers always had suspicions of Naruto's bullying behaviour but never had any prove. The blonde had a lot of friends and allies that always came to his recuse and provided him with an alibi and plus the fact that he was the star athlete of the school, and that was just in freshman year.

There were a few people who disliked the blonde, mainly nerds, emos and loners, people like that who Naruto picked on most of the time. But he targeted Sasuke the most, actually he would leave the rest alone of the raven was about. He only harmed the others out of boredom. The whole school knew that was the case and turned a blind eye.

There were a few kids who felt pity when they saw the Uchiha getting beat up. Jugo could tell this when their gossiping about him.

"Well hang in there and who knows it might not be that bad, you might end up liking it." Jugo teased as Sasuke sat up straight and raised his eyebrows with a small scoff.

"Yeah right and next you'll be telling me that we'll be best friends or even better true lovers." Sasuke joked with a tiny roll of his eyes.

Jugo shook his head with a small smirk. "I wouldn't go that far…Ok, ok just forget what I said. It was stupid." He held up his hands in defeat. "So why did he decide to beat the shit out of you this time?"

The teen knew he shouldn't have asked that question. He made it sound like Sasuke insulted him and deserved the beating. He felt the raven shift of him and slowly turn to face him, his face red in shame.

"I kind of provoked him but he started it, all I was doing is minding my own business and then he came over giving it the biggen." The Uchiha stated angrily as he clenched in fist in anger.

"What did he say this time?" He quizzed with an exasperated sighed. Sasuke bolted up right, wincing slightly as his side shifted.

"Just the usually, how no one likes me and what a loser I am." Sasuke quote both remarks with is fingers. "And acting like he's superior to everyone else…god he makes me so sick."

He slammed a petite pale fist against the surface of the wooden coffee table, the sound of the bang echoed noisily across the room. The raven placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Why can't he just leave me alone, Jugo?" He spoke softly. "What have I ever done to him?"

Usually he could handle people's hatred to him but with the blonde he couldn't because he didn't know the reason for their mutual dislike, well he knew why he loath the Uzumaki. He was a stuck up asshole who wouldn't leave him alone. But he had no clue as why the blonde hated him and it drove him crazy.

"I don't think he needs an excuse." Jugo admitted with a sad sigh. "He just does what he wants."

Sasuke shivered slightly when he heard this. "I know this is going to sound conceited but sometimes I wish it was someone else that was getting hassled instead of me. What kind of a person does that make me huh?"

The orange haired teen felt a tinge of pity for the small Uchiha. "That natural and I don't think anyone can hold it against you for feeling that way."

Sasuke scoffed slightly and shook his head. "You're just saying that because you're my friend and you feel like you have to."

Jugo gasped in mock indignation. "I have never lied to you Sasuke Uchiha." He faked a furious tone.

The raven giggled and punched Jugo on the arm, wincing as he did so. "Careful Sasuke" The older teen said in concern. The Uchiha nodded and leaned back.

"Well one thing you can say about me at least I try to stick up for myself." Sasuke pointed out. "Even if it does make the situation worse sometimes."

Jugo nodded, it was one thing he never got though, why make the situation worse for yourself? Wouldn't it be better to just walk away?

"I still don't get why you provoke them and not just walk away?" He questioned with a frown. Sasuke sighed and ran a small pale hand through his hair to smooth it out.

"They would just pick on me either way. I know most of the school picks on me because of the way I dress and look." He confessed as he unconsciously rolled up the thick sleeve of his yellow shirt.

"You could always change your style." Jugo replied simply. The Uchiha shook his head.

"You know I would if I could. It's not like I choose to dress this way." He said. "I hate wearing those thick glasses, which I need some more of, or the make-up I plaster on my face. But if I don't wear the former—"

"Orochimaru will beat you shitless and the school would ask you endless questions of you didn't wear the make-up." Jugo finished.

"Bingo and I couldn't handle that." The raven haired boy confessed. "Besides my like isn't that bad, I have you don't i?" He smirked and reached up to ruffle the orange locks.

"Yes you do which surprises me since I'm sweet, gentle and caring and you are a cold hearted bastard." Jugo joked with his own amusing smirk in place. He dodged a flying cushion with ease and began laughing at the enrage look Sasuke was giving him.

"Bastard" He cursed but a humble smile graced the corners of his brown smeared lips. "You're a cruel bastard sometimes you know that?"

Jugo shrugged with indifference, the smirked never faltering from his face. "I know" He exclaimed proudly. His expression turned serious again.

"Well I had an idea if you do have to tutor Uzumaki you could do it here. That way I can keep an eye on him and you'll spend less time at home with that motherfucker." Jugo spat the last word with much venom and disgust he could muster.

Sasuke considered the offer and nodded. "That would be great, thank you."

Jugo beamed. "No problem, what are friends for if you can't lean on them for support?" He ruffled Sasuke's raven locks earning him a playful glare from the teenaged boy.

"Where are your parents anyway?" He asked as he noticed how quiet the atmosphere was.

"There out somewhere I have no clue where though." The older teen replied with indifference. He was not exactly close to his mum and dad. They were bigots and had views on everything and anything.

In hadn't had much friends in his childhood because of this, his parents never approved any of the kids he brought over, except Sasuke. That was because he was apart was the elite Uchiha family and they found the way in with the rich and fabulous.

Jugo never cared about stuff like that and was often at loggerheads with each other. He preferred when his folks weren't around so he wouldn't have to deal with them.

"Well I don't care where they are anyway as long as there not here bothering me." Jugo said simply. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Yeah they can be a little crazy." He admitted with a small chuckle, a whimper escaped his lips as his bruised body moved slightly. "God I can barely move an inch. It hurts that much."

Sasuke jumped slightly as Jugo bolted upright and stood up. "I'll get you some painkillers; sorry I should've got you some earlier."

The Uchiha shook his head and waved the apology off. "No it's fine."

The orange headed teen nodded before heading out the room and into the bathroom. Sasuke shook his head in mild entertainment as he watched his friend rush out of the room.

He was so lucky to have Jugo because even though he could be a cold hearted bastard, as the latter stated earlier, he never held it against him and always tried to help him out.

Sasuke wouldn't swap his friendship with this kind gentle teen for anything. He felt he was a burden on Jugo sometimes though and wished for once their situations were reversed so he could be there for him instead. But he vowed one day he would pay him pay for everything that he had done for him that was a promise he was determined to keep for as long as he was alive.

Jugo came back in with two pills in hand and a glass of water, the Uchiha gratefully took the items from the teen before gulping down the pills in one go with some water. Now all he had to do was wait and let the tablets do their work.

"That was awesome!" Kiba yelled in excitement still pumped up with aderline at seeing Naruto pound the Uchiha. The blonde smirked proud of his earlier actions.

"Hmmm it was fun too bad you didn't join in with the fun." Naruto admitted as they entered a small classroom.

"Yeah why didn't you let me anyway?" Kiba pouted as he took a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

The blonde shrugged as he accepted one of the fags from the brunet's grasp. "I wasn't really thinking about you."

Kiba scoffed at this as he lit up his cigarette, Naruto did the same. "Thanks" he muttered.

"That's not what I mean." He shot back as he gave him a deadly glare. "I think I was going to kill him. I was this close. I just completely lost it."

Kiba sighed and stubbed his fag out before taking a seat next to the blonde. "He insulted your family and that is never allowed."

"No it was more than that." Naruto stated as he stood up and took a drag of his cigarette. He didn't care if he was taking his time, no one used the classroom that much and it was too cold outside.

"I felt something amazing when I was beating the shit out of him, my fists pounding against his flesh. The way he screamed and whimpered. It was all so blissful and I wanted to continue so badly but…" He paused as his blue eyes shone with mirth.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "But what?" He asked wanting to know the reason for stopping something so good and entertaining, the whole school would agree on the latter as well. It was always highly amusing that everyone wished for the Uchiha to suffer. It made Kiba smirk with triumph.

"I didn't want it to end there. I want to make his life a living hell." Naruto shouted as he brought his fists up in the air.

The brunet got a confused expression on his face. "Don't we already do that?"

The blonde shook his head his bangs swinging from side to side. "No we make his life unbearable but we need to make it worse."

"Well he could be tutoring you so we could learn all his secrets and spread them around the school." Kiba insisted as he gave small smile thinking about the humiliation on Sasuke's face. Naruto didn't agree with the idea.

"That's child's play I'm thinking something a little more devious." He didn't elaborate on the details. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kiba but this plan needed a lot of care and consideration.

The Uchiha's were known as one of, if not the richest families in America and if he Naruto Uzumaki could get his hands on some of that cash it would be a dream come true. But first he had to get inside their home and snoop around

His blue eyes sparkled as he thought about all that extra money that would be weighing down his pockets. He was going to get all that and the revenge he so desperately seeked on all The Uchihas. He was going to bleed them dry and make them all suffer afterwards and laugh in their faces.

A dark chuckled accidently escaped from his lips and Kiba looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just thinking about earlier." Kiba nodded in understanding as he gave a small chuckle also.

Just then Tsunade walked passed them. This was Naruto's opportunity to ask her who was going to be giving him extra lessons.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade" He yelled. The blonde saw her flinched as she turned back around and marched right up to him.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to call me that you brat!" She bellowed into his face. Naruto smirked.

"Every time you see me" He answered smugly. Tsunade muttered something under her breath about smart elects.

"What do you want I have a meeting to intend to so this better be quick." She warned as she pointed a finger in in his tanned face. Naruto nodded and got straight to the point.

"I just want to know who's going to be my tutor." The blonde said and Kiba nodded next to him crossing his fingers as he did so.

Tsunade frowned for a second wondering what Naruto was going on about and then it hit her and she replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha, that's who your tutors going to be and I don't want no arguments from you." She warned again, a deadly look in her brown eyes.

The blonde raised his hands in a surrounding kind of gesture. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Tsunade mumbled something around before strolling away. The blonde watched her with a smirk on his face. Good now to formulate a plan, taking everything from the Uchiha's wasn't going to be a piece of cake, for instance they were intelligent and well trained in combat, minus Sasuke off course. He had to plan every single detail out carefully and not mess up, but he was determined and when he got that way he could do anything.

**This is one of my favourites to write. I love the scenes between Jugo and Sasuke but please don't ask me to pair them together I like them as friends and friends only.**

**I'm concentrating on three stories LIFE, What lies within and Forgive and forget. I'll update in order of reviews I receive for each chapter that way I know which ones people want to read the most. What lies within will be updated tonight or tomorrow. Yes my writers blocks gone all I had to do is change the scene and that's it. **

**Please review and NO flaming.**


End file.
